My Kitty, Kohana
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: What happens when Kyo is found in his cat form by a little girl? And how can it threaten Tohru's stay at the Shigure's house? No couples. I kinda suck at summaries. First FB fic! Please read and review!
1. Emiko

**Wooo! My First Fruits Basket fic!!! YAY!! Okay anyways, this idea just came into my head one day and it made me laugh so hard. Kyo being the prisoner of a little girl XD please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, darn **

* * *

'Snow is just heavy rain. All the more reason to hate winter, that and the unbearable cold,' Kyo thought inwardly as he pulled his jacket to his body even tighter. 'Damnit! Why did Kazuma's place have to be so far from home anyways?' Kyo cursed under his breath as he leaned on a tree trying to regain his strength. 

It was dark out, almost midnight and snow was falling down heavily. Kyo had spent almost all evening and afternoon talking to Kazuma and when it was time for him to go home he hadn't realized how bad the weather had gotten. With every wind that howled Kyo grew weaker and every drop of snow that fell on his jacket and cold face he would flinch and say goodbye to a portion of his energy. He was fighting against the wind as he neared a street, finally out of the woods.

Kyo bent down and tried to catch his breath as he leaned against the fence of a house. Between the cold, the snow and the wind Kyo couldn't even feel his legs as he collapsed to the hard ground. He just lay there as the snow created an unpleasant blanket around the boy who couldn't even move.

------------------------------------

"I'm sorry to call you so late Tohru but the snow was coming down so hard I was just wondering if Kyo got back okay." Tohru's eyes widened.

"No, he hasn't come home yet! I thought he was spending the night with you!" Tohru began to panic. "He could be lost! It's really cold outside, what if he changes into a cat while he's out there?"

"Tohru, calm down I'm sure he'll be fine, I think he's tough enough to get through this storm."

"Yes" Tohru said trying to remain calm although she was not convinced. When it drizzled he wasn't even strong enough to pick up his own umbrella, how would he survive a snow storm in the middle of the night with no one to help him?

"Listen, I'll go out and try and find him, I'll call you if anything happens, okay?" Kazuma said comfortingly through the phone.

"Oh no! You can't! You'll freeze! And if he comes home and your still looking you'd become weak yourself!" Tohru said insistently. "I'll go find him and I'll get Yuki and Shigure to help me. You stay where you are and I'll call you as soon as we find him!"

"Tohru, are you sure?"

"Positive!" Tohru said with determination in her voice.

"Alright, but be sure you stick with Yuki and Shigure and if you get to tired go home. If he isn't back by late morning we'll call some of the other family members and begin a search party. Don't push yourself to hard." Tohru smiled slightly at how fatherly Kazuma was being.

"Don't worry, I won't, I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye." Tohru hung up the phone and rushed upstairs to put on her warmest clothes then rushed into Yuki's room.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki wake up." Tohru's voice was gentle but persistent.

"Ms. Honda? What's wrong?" Yuki yawned as he sat up struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Kyo's missing! He wandered out into the storm and now he's gone!" Yuki sighed, that cat was always causing trouble.

"Alright Ms. Honda, we'll go find him." Yuki stretched and stood up. Tohru nodded in reply and rushed to Shigure's room as Yuki got dressed. Kyo was going to get one hell of a beating when he got home.

-----------------------------------

The scent of warm milk fluttered up into Kyo's nostrils causing him to open his eyes slowly. Where was he? He looked around the room he was in. 'This isn't my room.' Kyo thought as he looked down at a bowl of warm milk before him. 'Am I in heaven?' Kyo looked down at his fury orange paws and groaned slightly. 'Nope, I'm still in hell.'

He stood up and began to walk around the room, this was not good. This wasn't his room! What if someone found him on the street and he had transformed in the house? What if he changes back in front of an entire family of strangers, and why did this room look so familiar? Kyo began to panic as he searched for a way out. But he realized that would be useless because he had no clothes and wasn't going to risk changing back in the middle of the street.

Kyo spotted a window and hoped up onto a chair to look outside. It was now sunny and cloudless; it was like the storm didn't even happen. Kyo saw he was on the second floor in a house in a small neighborhood. He also saw the print in the snow from where he had collapsed the other night. Kyo sighed out of relief a little bit when he saw the collar of his Jacket sticking up from the snow. 'That means they didn't see me transform, it must have happened late last night after I passed out.'

Kyo heard footsteps coming toward the room he was in, examining it more closely it looked like a little girl's room. The walls looked like cotton candy was splattered all over them. In the corner of the room was a dollhouse with some toy ponies on the side. The bed had a "Hello Kitty" comforter to match some of the posters on the wall. Kyo cringed slightly at his surroundings when the door burst open.

"KITTY!"

"AHHHHH!" Kyo tried to run but there was no way to escape the girl. She caught the fuzzy cat and squeezed him tightly in her arms. Kyo tried to escape the girl's grasp but even Kyo wouldn't lash out against a little girl. She was short (obviously) with a short brown hair put in two small pigtails. She was wearing a red jumper with a white long sleeved shirt under it. Her big brown eyes looked at her new cat with much love as she continued to hug Kyo like a brand new doll.

"Kitty you're so cute!" She squealed. Kyo couldn't help but smirk at the fact that a five year old girl reminded him of Tohru so much. "You must be hungry, huh kitty?" The girl set Kyo down and ran out of the room. Kyo wanted to leave, he really did but he had no where else to go, until he could figure out a plan, he was stuck here.

The girl scampered back in a few minutes later with an overflowing bowl of cat food.

"Eat your breakfast Mr. Cat!"

'THE HELL I WILL!' Kyo cried inwardly as he hissed at the food out of spite. The girl got the hint and dragged the bowl away from him. "But you must be hungry Kitty!"

Her statement was confirmed by the growling in Kyo's stomach. Kyo sighed and walked up to the bowl of milk. 'If anyone saw me right now I would never hear the end of it.'

"By the way kitty my name's Emiko. I'm five years old and three quarters!" The girl lay on her stomach, cheerfully watching the cat drink his milk. "What should I call you?"

Kyo did his best to just ignore the girl with all his might, sipping away at the milk. "You have such a pretty color, I think I'll call you Kohana, because you remind me of a flower!(**1**)"

Kyo choked on his milk. 'That's a girl's name!'

"Are you okay Kohana?" Kyo scoffed at the name.

"Come on! I want you to meet Grandpa! He's really nice!" Before Kyo had a chance to run he was scooped up into Emiko's arms and rushed downstairs. Emiko ran through the halls of her house as fast as her short little legs could carry her. Kyo tried to squirm around to get her to let go but she wouldn't. Kyo was about to give up when they passed a mirror in the hallway. Kyo's orange fur contrasted with the pink kitty shirt that was probably placed on him when he was asleep. Not only that, it had a matching bonnet to go with it! Kyo's eyes widened with rage and confusion. 'What the hell?!'

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" The girl stood right outside a bedroom door and put Kyo down to knock. As soon as he was put down he took his paws and immediately tried to tear off the bonnet. "No! Bad kitty!" Emiko cried when she saw Kyo ripping the little bonnet to shreds.

Kyo heard the door slide open but didn't turn around because he was still trying to demolish the pink frilly bonnet until it was nothing but confetti.

"My, my Emiko, it looks like your cat doesn't really like your bonnet." The old man laughed a little and Kyo immediately stopped. He knew that voice.

"Her name is Kohana grandpa!"

"Did you give Kohana something to eat?"

"I tried giving her cat food but she wouldn't eat it, she likes milk though!" Kyo turned around slowly.

"Don't worry; she just needs some time to get used to her new surroundings." Kyo's body filled with panic. Emiko's grandpa was Tohru's grandpa!

* * *

(**1**)**Kohana is a Japanese name and the origin of it is Flower, not exactly the manly name Kyo was hoping for XD While I'm at it, Emiko means smiling child, I thought it fit pretty well for such a hyper active child like her **

**Please review!**


	2. Warming Up To The Family

**I really shouldn't have posted the first chapter before I went on a trip with the fam ; oh well, at least it's here now, please review!**

* * *

"Any sign of Kyo yet?" Yuki asked passing Tohru on the street.

"No! Where could he have gone! He could be lost or hurt or cold or, or-"

"Shhhhhhh, Ms. Honda you have to calm down, we'll find him, don't worry." Yuki said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I'm going to call some of the others, we'll try and find him. In the mean time go back to the house, you've been looking all night. For all you know he could be at the house right now." If that were true Yuki would be so pissed. "Okay?"

Tohru nodded, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Please call me if you hear anything. I'll make lunch for everybody for later."

"Good idea, we'll be back for lunch." Tohru nodded and began to walk back to the house. Yuki hated seeing her so depressed he just had to find Kyo, for Tohru. 'She cares so much about her friends,' he thought smiling.

---------------------------------------

Kyo stood there looking up at the old man before him. 'Oh crap, crap, crap, crap.' Kyo thought frozen in his tracks.

"Grandpa, can we go find some kitty toys for Kohana today? Please?" Emiko stood there smiling brightly.

"Sure, but maybe we should let little Kohana get used to the house first." Kyo realized he had to do something. So he shattered his last little sliver of dignity as he bounced up into the girl's arms. 'I can't change back, I can't change back! He knows who I am!' Kyo said licking the girl's face affectionately.

"Awwww, kitty, you're so cute!" Emiko squealed hugging the cat right back.

--------------------------------

'Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit!' Kyo ranted in his mind. 'If I change back I'll be naked! And that's Tohru's grandpa! He'd probably think I'm a pervert and make her move out of the house! Plus her relatives will never let her hear the end of it. I have to get out of here!' Kyo frantically looked ran around the house while Emiko went with her grandpa to the pet store.

"Hey look, its Emiko's cat." An older lady said pointing to the cat as Kyo walked into the room. 'Oh crap.'

"Come here kitty, kitty, kitty." The older man said as he bent down. Kyo turned around and hissed at the man. "Whoa!" The man snapped back up to a standing position with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Hah! Even cats don't like you!" A teenage girl said observing this from behind a kitchen counter. Kyo recognized all these people, they were the ones who called Tohru a tramp when they found out she was living at Shigure's house. He didn't like these people at all, so… might as well have some fun with them.

Kyo walked up to the teenage girl who looked down at the cat in surprise. When she bent down to pick up Kyo, he scratched her right on the arm and hissed loudly. "OW!" The girl said dropping Kyo onto the floor who landed with perfect grace.

"Kohana!" A familiar voice was heard as Emiko stepped into the room.

"Emiko, your cat is dangerous!" The older lady exclaimed. Right then Kyo jumped up into Emiko's arms and purred.

"Are you trying to prevent a little girl from having a cat? A cute cat might I add." The grandfather walked into the room and gave his relatives a stern look. Kyo turned his head still in Emiko's arms and glared at the three. This just frightened them even more.

'I guess staying here for a little while won't be the worst thing in the world.' Kyo snickered under his breath. Suddenly Kyo perked up his ears. Which everyone seemed to take notice of. He jumped out of the girl's arms and made his way to the living room and stood up on the couch.

"No! Bad kitty!" The man tried to say but Kyo just hissed at him again causing him to back off. Kyo looked out the window once again to see Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Momiji cried.

"Kyo where are you?" Hatsuharu added.

"Guys, we've been down this street before, it's starting to snow again too. Look, let's go back to the house, Tohru made us some lunch. We'll keep looking after, okay?" Yuki said to the two boys. They nodded failing to notice the orange cat banging his paws angrily against the window.

"Kohana do you want to go outside?" Kyo just glared at the three boys walking away. He ignored the girl and climbed up the stairs. 'Tohru must be worried sick! I have to find a way to tell everybody I'm okay.'

----------------------------------

"Tohru looked at the approaching boys with a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she saw the bundle of clothes in Yuki's arms.

"Well?" Tohru asked hopefully.

"Yuki shook his head. "Still no sign of him." They could hear Kagura sobbing in the next room. "Is _everyone _here?" Tohru nodded.

"All the zodiac members I know, but Kazuma is still at his house, probably worrying just as much as the rest of us."

"Well, we found his clothes, but no cat, for know we can at least assume he's awake and moving, although I don't why he wouldn't take his clothes with him."

"I'll take those to the laundry room Yuki." Tohru said grabbing Kyo's clothes. While Tohru walked away they could hear the phone ringing. "Yuki, can you get that? It's probably Kazuma." Yuki nodded and headed toward the nightstand where the phone was.

"Hello?"

"Yuki?" Yuki's eyes widened, it was Kyo, but he was… whispering.

"Kyo?!" The entire house went quiet as Yuki answered. Kagura and Tohru rushed to Yuki's side, slightly relieved.

"Yea, yea it's me, listen…"

"Stupid cat! Where the hell have you been? We've got everybody over here looking for you! Do you have any idea how worried these people were?! Where are you?!"

"I don't need to be scolded by you, you damn rat! It took me a half hour to dial the freaking number; I don't exactly want to hang up on you right now! Tell everyone, I'm fine… for the most part."

"Where are you?" Yuki repeated still fuming.

"I have to go."

"Kyo? KYO!?"

"Kitty, don't play with the phone! _–beep-_" Yuki hung up the phone, confused. Who was that person on the other line?

"Was that Kyo?" Kagura asked getting dangerously close to him.

"Um, yea." Yuki said scratching his head.

"Well? What did he say?!" Kagura's voice was commanding and slightly pleading. To be honest Yuki was scared of her, everyone was, it was only a matter of time before she snapped.

"He, uh, he said he was fine." Yuki was still puzzled by Kyo's actions.

"That's all?" Kagura asked.

"That's all. He didn't say where he was or... or anything, but I don't think it's because he didn't want to... I think it was because he couldn't."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE:D**


End file.
